


吻掉你的纪梵希

by caichenjh



Category: something about 12
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caichenjh/pseuds/caichenjh





	吻掉你的纪梵希

陈立农靠着蔡徐坤的肩膀，他们正坐在飞往马尔代夫的飞机上，蔡徐坤温柔的看着安恬着睡过去的陈立农，勾起唇角转了转无名指上的戒指。

上个月他们结婚时，两个人穿着黑色西装白色衬衫，在宾客面前互相紧楼着对方激吻了几分钟都不肯分开，看得人面红耳赤，活活把婚礼现场变成了少儿不宜。那天和他结婚的陈立农是这辈子最漂亮的时候，不再消瘦的脸颊上是长了些肉的白里透红，不再有悲伤的眼波里又充满了水漾的灵动，涂了纪梵希漆光的小嘴泛着柔和的粉色甜腻嘟嘟，眼睑上嫩红的眼影，羞怯又眼含笑意的看着自己。于是仪式上接吻的环节，蔡徐坤有些把持不住，别人都是意思意思就好，而蔡徐坤是吻得过于逼真。

感受到来自蔡徐坤的激情，陈立农也毫不掩饰的迎合他。分别得太久两人都已经学不会隐忍，于是在台上闭上眼睛环住对方忘我的从各个角度互相亲吻。听着蔡徐坤边吻边在自己耳边的一声声“陈立农，我爱你，我爱你”的耳语，陈立农只觉得好甜，好开心，好满足……。他甚至感觉到了蔡徐坤的硬处正隔着裤子凶狠的顶着自己，直到台下的宾客热情的呼喊才惊醒了陈立农。“回家再做。”陈立农悄悄说，轻轻推了推蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤这才如梦初醒，对面的陈立农早已羞怯得低下了通红的脸，唇上淡淡的瑰色纪梵希禁忌之吻漆光唇蜜N01被蔡徐坤吻舔得一点不剩。

这个吻，对他们来说太来之不易。初遇时两人身份的特殊，以及后来被强行阻隔，让他们两的吻确确实实变成了禁忌之吻。可是蔡徐坤就是要吻掉禁忌，如今所有禁忌就像陈立农的纪梵希漆光一样被蔡徐坤抹去，禁忌不再，阻碍不再。

转头望向窗外，万米高空青空万丈，蔡徐坤心情舒畅。  
马尔代夫，我们来了，我的亲爱，蜜月愉快。


End file.
